


Feyre wants to try something...

by TheLonelyGod01



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, PWP, Rope Bondage, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLonelyGod01/pseuds/TheLonelyGod01
Summary: Rhys is at a meeting, but Feyre's horny. When he gets home, he discovers that she has something planned.
Relationships: Feyre Archeron & Rhysand, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52
Collections: Feyre and Rhys have some fun





	Feyre wants to try something...

**Author's Note:**

> Best I could do with the limited knowledge I've got.

Rhyyyyyyys…  
Rhysand immediately had to shift his seat to hide the way his body reacted to the absolute seduction in Feyre's voice in their mind speak. Especially when the next thought that came through was an image from her eyes, looking down at her naked body with a hand slowly toying with a breast. He sent back a growl and tried to resume focusing on the meeting with Helion about trade with Velaris. Feyre responded with a purr and another mental image. This time it was her other hand, and the slickness coating her fingers made it undoubtedly clear what she was up to.  
Helion grinned, the scent coming from Rhys combined with the way his eyes lost all focus told Helion already more than he wanted to know.  
"I have wanted to see this city of yours, Rhysand," Helion said with a smile, "perhaps I can visit tomorrow and we can continue this discussion?"  
Rhys gave a grateful smile to his fellow High Lord before winnowing away.  
He landed in their room in the townhouse and immediately looked around for his wife. He didn't see her, but her scent covered the room. Both her normal scent, and the scent of an orgasm. Clearly, she'd been entertaining herself for a while before harassing him.  
"Relax, High Lord." There was a teasing tone to her voice as she called out from the bathroom. "And don't even think about taking off your pants!"  
Rhys couldn't help but chuckle. Feyre was clearly up to something. He took off his shoes, jacket and shirt, as she'd said nothing about that, and reclined on the bed to wait. He closed his eyes and drank in the scent of her that still flooded the bedroom.

He didn't have to wait long. He heard her clear her throat, and opened his eyes again to look over at her. As he took her in, only a look from her kept him in the bed. A sheer robe hung from her shoulders, clinging to her slender form and hiding nothing. Dark stockings ran up her legs, with small straps and buckles clipping them to the silky garter across her waist. A black leather corset covered her stomach, but left her breasts exposed to the cool air. Straps ran over her shoulders from that, going around and between her breasts. Feyre turned, showing off how the corset top fell down to leave most of her back uncovered, and her ass was completely bare. Nothing to cover the front either  
When she turned again to face him, Rhys took in how she'd touched up her face with powders and the like, outlining her eyes, deepening her lips to a seductive red, and everything else done in a way that made her seem to be in shadows and starlight.

With a smirk that showed just how much she noticed how excited he was, she began to strut to the foot of the bed, letting the robe slide free and fall to the floor as she walked. Rhys had to force himself to lie still as Feyre climbed onto the bed with him and began to slowly prowl up. She stopped with her head above the bulge in his pants, and, without taking her eyes from his, leaned down and gave a little kiss to it. Rhys groaned, and his hands twitched - as did his dick - with the struggle of holding back from grabbing her, but Feyre continued her torturously slow crawl until their heads were level. She leaned down to kiss him, letting their lips and tongues and teeth tease and explore. Rhys went to wrap his arms around her, wanting to pull her body to his, but grunted as she pulled away and grabbed his wrists, pushing them back against the bed.   
Still holding his wrists down, she leaned in and nuzzled at his neck before whispering in his ear, "Let me know if anything makes you too uncomfortable."  
Rhys didn't have a chance to reply before Feyre let go of his wrists and leaned over the edge of the bed, straightening with several strips of leather and buckles. Feyre took his hands and bound them to the bed, pulling the leather strips and tightening the bonds to allow Rhys just an inch or so of movement. She playfully kissed the tip of his nose before leaning back to admire her work. Rhys raised an eyebrow, but Feyre just hummed to herself and reached back beside the bed, this time bringing a strip of black silk which she placed over his eyes and tied around his head.   
“I was going to gag you too,” Feyre whispered in his ear, “but I want to hear you. And I have plans for that mouth of yours.”  
The smirk that appeared on his face quelled any doubts Feyre might have had about her plan. She laid down beside him on the bed, snuggled up nice and close, and began kissing his neck, nuzzling against him as she did so. Meanwhile, a hand traced its way casually Rhys’ chest and stomach before Feyre dipped her hand down his pants and grabbed him. He hissed and groaned, straining against his bounds as Feyre continued to kiss and suck his neck while her hand stroked and teased. 

Eventually, Feyre rolled on top of Rhys, grabbing his hair and pulling his face up so she could kiss him roughly. There was nothing tender in that kiss. It was all gasps and moans and teeth and tongues. It was all raw desire. Feyre's hair fell around their faces, sticking to them with the sweat building up. Rhys pulled at the ropes again, desperate to put his hands in Feyre's hair, on her back, between her legs, but the knots held. Feyre smirked through the kiss, then gasped tilted her head back to moan as Rhys managed to push himself up against her, his covered cock grinding up at her folds.  
Feyre then pulled away, out of reach from his thrusts as he tried again.  
"Behave."   
"Or what?"  
Feyre brought a finger down and slowly dragged the nail down the side of Rhys' neck, just hard enough to leave a clear red mark behind. Rhys shuddered under her touch, loving the feeling of being at her mercy. Feyre was also loving being in charge, in control. Needing to cool off some of the heat, she moved up so she was straddling Rhys' face, bracing herself on the headboard. He opened his mouth in anticipation, Feyre's scent flooding over him. He could already practically taste her before she lowered herself down. When she was at last in reach, Rhys wasted no time. His tongue delved into her folds. Long, slow licks that dipped inside before finishing at the clit, and quick, short ones that went everywhere. Feyre reached down with one hand and tangled it into Rhys' hair, grabbing a fistful and grinding her crotch on his face. She whimpered when he managed to get his lips around her clit and sucked hard. And then gasped when his teeth grazed against it. Any pain that might have come from it was immediately soothed by his tongue swirling around that nub, and he didn't stop. He feasted on her like she was the only thing that existed, and it didn't take too long before the pressure was building up. 

Her release exploded from her when she felt pinches from his magic tug at her nipples, and a rush of magic push inside her to hit and to vibrate against that best spot. She didn't even have time to say anything about him using magic on her during sex, and as she rode out her orgasm, she couldn't care less. She eventually fell back, moving to resume her previous spot of sitting on his crotch, the wetness from her climax leaving a damp patch on his trousers and making sure his cock didn't go down. Rhys chuckled softly, pleased with the results and already thinking of how he was going to use magic on her next time, when it was her turn to be tied up and at his mercy. His plotting was cut short by the blindfold being removed. He blinked heavily against the light before smirking in satisfaction as the sight of Feyre still panting from cumming so hard, her face flushed and sweaty.   
"Buzzard," she teased, letting the blindfold fall to the ground. "I'm going to get you back for that."  
Rhys laughed. "I am looking forward to it, Feyre darling." He flexed his arms and shoulders and neck around a bit, stretching them as much as he could while still tied to the bed. "So, are you going to free me, or do you have more delightful surprises?"  
Feyre grinned, and stood up to finally pull his pants off. Then ducked down beside the bed again, coming up with a small bottle.   
"One more surprise this time," she said sweetly, climbing back on top of him, but this time with her back facing him. Not that he was complaining, as he took in the muscles in her shoulders and back, honed from flying and combat practice, and the gorgeous curve of her ass.   
"Watch closely," she said, a hint of nervous anticipation creeping into her seductive drawl. "And don't say a word. And no cheating with magic this time!"   
Rhys simply grinned and leaned back as much as he could, watching as Feyre pulled the stopper on the bottle she still held. As ordered, Rhys watched as she tipped some of the bottles contents onto his cock. It was a slick, oily stuff, cold enough to make him clench. Feyre only hummed contentedly to herself as she smeared it over his cock, coating it well. Then her hand went under and between her own legs, and Rhys stiffened as she rolled a finger around her asshole, leaving the oily liquid coating around. She leaned forward slightly, and a teasing feeling through their bond let him know that the view was deliberate, as the fingertip dipped into her ass. 

Rhys started to say something, but she quickly shushed him, putting a bit more of the liquid on his cock and around the outside of her ass, before she shuffled forward and began lining herself up. Feyre lowered herself down, and his cock was pressed against her ass. She took a breath, and pushed down. Rhys grunted, wanting to thrust up, but instead he sent soothing thoughts to her, letting her feel his love through the bond. She sent back love too, and eased herself further down. She reached down and pulled his knees up, folding them so she could hold on as she leaned back further and continued downwards, taking more of his length into her ass. Rhys sent her the view from his end, her ass spread as he entered her, hair falling down in waves across her back, and her shoulders tight as she worked to relax her lower body and adjust to the new feeling. As Feyre took in the image, she sent him back a feeling of love and lustful satisfaction, and then he got a sense of anticipation from her, and Feyre threw herself down, taking the rest of Rhys’s cock fully into her ass. They both cried out together, though there was no true pain. There was some for Feyre, as her ass stretched to take Rhys in, but it was overwhelmed by pleasure, especially since their bond flooded her with Rhys’ pleasure as well. For him, it was a new experience too, tighter and simply different from Feyre’s pussy.   
They stayed there for a few moments, letting themselves become more comfortable. When she felt ready, Feyre lifted herself back up, and then back down she went. Rhys couldn’t help himself, and he thrusted against her as she did. Feyre didn’t say anything, just moaning in pleasure, so Rhys took it as a good sign and went with her. As Feyre let herself ride, rolling her body to meet his thrusts, she let go of his knees and pushed them down so his legs were flat. She could get more movement then, and Rhys felt one of her hands push between his legs to play with his balls, squeezing them just enough to make him flinch, making their thrusts more erratic, and making Feyre feel more of a sinful, seductive delight. A fingernail dragged along the skin made him gasp out her name.   
With more teasing touches and scratches and working her ass on his cock, it was no surprise that she felt Rhys tensing before too long. He tried to push himself deeper, close to finishing, but then Feyre pulled herself off. Rhys yelped, and stared at her as she smirked.   
“Poor High Lord,” she teased. She ran her hands up his chest before cupping his face and kissing him deeply. While their lips and tongues danced, Feyre reached up and undid the clasps that kept Rhys’ hands bound to the bed. Rhys didn’t hesitate in grabbing her and flipping them both over. He took the opportunity to take charge of the kissing and the passion.

It was with immense effort and focus that Feyre managed to push him back slightly. He looked at her questioningly, but she just grinned and shoved him off the bed. She leaned over beside it and reclaimed the bottle from before. Handing it to Rhys, she rolled over and lay flat on the bed. She reached behind with one hand and pulled at her ass cheek, revealing the way Rhys’ length had stretched her open. But also telling him exactly what she wanted without words.  
Rhys climbed over so he was straddling her thighs. She purred softly as she felt his cock fit between the cheeks. He just chuckled darkly, dragging a fingernail down her spine. Feyre almost came just from that, but managed to hold it back. She hissed at him, and then let out a soft moan as she felt the oil being spread around her ass. She didn’t have to wait long, as Rhys lined up and then pressed the tip in. Then he gripped her hair and tugged at the same time as he thrust forward, his other hand coming up to hold her shoulder for leverage. She cried out in overwhelming pleasure, the orgasm that she’d been holding back finally breaking free. Rhys, only just managing to stop his own release, didn’t let her rest. He fucked her through it. Feyre wanted to play rough, then he was definitely willing to indulge her.   
He leaned down over her, his body covering hers, pressing his weight against her while he continued to thrust. It was pure pleasure for her. Especially when he pulled her head to the side slightly so he could reach to kiss her one, twice, three times on the side of the neck, each one rougher and going closer towards her ear. Then he grazed the bottom of her ear with his teeth, at the same time as he pressed in with a particularly deep thrust. Before she knew it, she was cumming again. As she came down from that high, Rhys let her know through the bond that he was about to finish too.   
Feyre immediately shoved him off as quick as she could, groaning at the loss of having him inside her, and pushed him down so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. Feyre knelt between his legs, and wrapped her fingers around his cock so she could twist and stroke. She leaned up as she did so, pressing and rubbing his cock against her boobs as her other hand snaked around the back of his neck and pulled him down to kiss him. He moaned her name through the kiss, and Feyre felt him erupt. Strands of it landed on her torso, but she kept her hand working on him and kept their lips together. More came out, and Rhys slumped, his head falling onto her shoulder.   
“Wakey wakey, High Lord,” she teased, shoving him back a little so she could stand up, stretching her body to ease her muscles. Rhys smirked as he looked at her, and as she stretched, his eyes lingered on the white streaks across her boobs and throat. Feyre noticed him harden again as he looked, and smirked back.   
“Come on,” she said, holding out a hand. He took and and stood up with her, and they walked into the bathroom to clean up. When he asked, Feyre admitted she’d used magic to clean inside her ass before he’d gotten home, and Mor and given suggestions and said where to find the oil, or lube as she’d called it.   
“Well, I can’t wait to see what other surprises you have in store, Feyre darling,” Rhys quipped, kissing her on the cheek as she grinned. Feyre’s mind drifted to the other things she’d bought at the toy shop, and lust overcame her again so she pushed her back against the wall of the bathroom and pulled Rhys to her, so he could push against her and fuck her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, got some more coming soon. Had a few more ideas to try, so once I get going, I'll upload again.


End file.
